


God I hope you're satisfied

by genewilderkinnie



Category: French Revolution RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: Maximilien roasting the hell out of Danton for cheating on CamilleAnother Hamilton song fic with Georges/Camille
Relationships: Georges Jacques Danton/Camille Desmoulins
Kudos: 3





	God I hope you're satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I hope that you burn...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866603) by [genewilderkinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie). 



Maximilien smiled when he saw Danton walking his way. Georges said," Max. Hey." 

Maxime smiled at him, and said, "Georges. Congratulations."

Danton looked confused and Maximilien continued,  
"You have invented a new kind of stupid  
A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid  
An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid  
'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid  
Let's review  
You took a rumor a few maybe two people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you  
I begged you to take a break, you refused to  
So scared of what your enemies will do to you  
You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to  
You know why Marat can do what he wants?  
He doesn't dignify school-yard taunts with a response!  
So yeah, congratulations!"

Danton tried to talk, "Max, listen to me-" 

Maxime cut him off, "You've redefined your legacy, congratulations!!"  
Danton shouted, "It was an act of political sacrifice!" 

Maxime looked at him and said, "Sacrifice?  
I languished in a blissful marriage in Paris  
I lived only to read your letters  
I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?'  
That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away  
But I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay  
And you know what I'm here to do?"

Danton tried to interrupt, "Maximilien..." 

Maxime continued, with tears in his eyes, "I'm not here for you  
I know my best friend like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
And a million years ago he said to me 'this one's mine'  
So I stood by  
Do you know why?  
I love my best friend more than anything in this life  
I will choose his happiness over mine every time  
Camille Is the best thing in our lives  
So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife  
Congratulations  
For the rest of your life  
Every sacrifice you make is for my best friend  
Give him the best life  
Congratulations!"

Maximilien pushed Georges out of his way and went back home, satisfied that he finally talked some sense into him.


End file.
